Mr Money In The Bank
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: After suffering through a tough match at Money in the Bank PPV in Boston, Mass. How will the new Mr. Money in the bank Seth Rollins celebrate his BIG win.


"Welcome to Money in the Bank Pay per view, coming to you live from the TD Garden, in Boston, MA", Rebecca heard over the TV, as she was sitting down in a makeup chair watching her fiancé', Seth Rollins do his hair in the mirror. Seth had been in front of the mirror for almost ten minutes, checking his hair and outfit to make sure everything was in place. Rebecca laughed and said that he spent more time in front of the mirror then the women do. Seth smiled and said, "Hey, I got to look my best tonight, babe". Seth had his big pay per view match tonight. He was a contender, along with his ex-shield buddy, Dean Ambrose, for the coveted "Money in The Bank" briefcase match. After a few more minutes, Seth moved away from the mirror and tuned to face Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Seth and saw that he had his hair was all pulled back. She also noticed that he was wearing his black skin-tight pants and no shirt. Rebecca smiled as she tried to keep from blushing, because truth be told, she loved it when Seth was shirtless because what she loved the most was his stomach and his sexy six pack abs.

Rebecca got off the makeup chair, wrapped her arms around him, and said, "Babe you look very sexy". Seth smiled as he bent down and looked in Rebecca's eyes and whispered, "Thanks, but I think you look sexier cause of that dress you're wearing". Rebecca was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to her knees, with black high heels. Her long dark hair was curled down and around her shoulders. Rebecca kissed Seth again and then he whispered, "I can't wait till later tonight". Rebecca teased him and said, "Maybe you'll get lucky". Seth was about to answer her but Tim, one of the producers, came over and told Seth that his match was up next. Seth thanked Tim and let go of Rebecca, as he gave himself one final look-over, in the mirror. Then he grabbed Rebecca's hand and asked if she was ready. She shook her head and reached for Seth's hand, interlocking her fingers with his, as they headed towards the black curtain.

As the couple got to the black curtain Rebecca and Seth could hear the crowd getting crazy as each of the superstars walked down to the ring. Before it was Seth turn to go down to the ring Rebecca wrapped her hands around Seth's neck and kissed him. She wished him luck, as she heard "Burn it Down" theme music start and then he was gone. Rebecca sat backstage and watched the match unfold. Rebecca kept clapping her hands and cheering Seth on. She knew that it was his dream to have a title shot and she knew that one day it would come and here it was. Rebecca was cheering and getting excited, but Rebecca couldn't help but feel bad as a couple of times Seth got thrown off the ladder because of Dean or he got pushed out of the ring by one of the superstars. When Rebecca finally calmed down, she saw that Seth had climbed the ladder and was close to getting the briefcase, but Dean was also trying to get the briefcase. Then, at that very moment everything seemed to be frozen in time as Seth hit Dean, sending him off the ladder and onto the mat. This allowed Seth to grab the briefcase and become the MITB winner.

Rebecca jumped up and down backstage as she watched Seth put the briefcase in the air as Rebecca heard JoJo say, "Your winner and new Money in the Bank winner, Seth Rollins". After the Money in the Bank PPV ended, Seth had to do the typical meet and greets, as well as the ceremonial pose and picture taking, with the briefcase. Rebecca watched the fan-fare and she was so happy, that she felt tears coming from her eyes. The other Superstars all hugged and congratulated her, as she waited for Seth to finish. She finally caught sight of him, as he came back to the waiting area and stood there. Seth came around the curtain and Rebecca wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him passionately. "I knew you could do it, baby", Rebecca said as she let go of him, with tears in her eyes. Seth let go of her and used his gloved cover hand, to wipe the tears off her face. He had waited years, for this night to come and now here he was, Mr. Money in the Bank. He had the briefcase, his fiancé by his side, and the entire WWE universe at his feet. He was in heaven or would be later.

"Seth you have to do an interview", Tim said. Seth nodded his head, took Rebecca's hand and headed over to where Charly Caruso was standing, waiting to do the interview. Rebecca watched as Seth did his interview and she could tell Seth was in pain. She watched as he kept grabbing his back and by the look on his face, he knew that the WWE also knew. As soon as the interview was over, Seth whispered in Rebecca's ear. "You ready to go to the hotel?" Rebecca smiled and said she was. As they were walking hand in hand, Seth mentioned that he was going to be in a lot of pain over the next few days. Rebecca looked at him, with a worried look, as they got to the locker room and gathered up his stuff. Rebecca hated seeing Seth in pain. She wished she could help him a little and that's when an idea popped into her head.

Seth and Rebecca grabbed their stuff and said goodnight to everyone, promising to see them all tomorrow, for Monday Night Raw. As Rebecca and Seth got outside the fans were cheering their names and of course Rebecca waved to the fans and they were chanting, "Congratulations Seth!" Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, as they put their stuff in the trunk of the rental car. Rebecca got in on the driver's side and Seth got in on the passenger's side. Seth laid his head back, as Rebecca put in a Asking Alexandria CD, to block out the screaming fans. As he cracked his window, he reached over and grabbed Rebecca's hand. She smiled and said, "Relax, babe. We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes". They soon arrived at the hotel and went straight to their room. Once Seth opened the door, Rebecca was shocked at how large the room was. They were staying at the Sheraton and he had gotten them a suite, for the night.

Seth walked into the room after Rebecca and put their stuff down on the second bed in the room. Once Seth's hands were free, he walked over to Rebecca, who was looking out the window. "Can you believe the view?", she asked as Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Rebecca leaned back a little on him and turned her head. Seth looked at her and kissed her lips. She let go fast and said, "Why don't you get a shower and we can have a relaxing night. Maybe we can find a show or movie on TV before we go to bed". Seth smiled and said, "OK", as he let go of her and asked if she wanted to join him for a shower. As much as Rebecca wanted to, she declined and said she had some stuff to do before she took a shower. Seth smiled and went into the bathroom. He started the shower, got it nice and hot, and stepped in; letting the water rush over his aching body.

Rebecca looked around and found her suitcase. She opened it up and found a pair of white lace panties and her white robe, which she had just bought from Victoria's Secret. Rebecca got undressed, put on her outfit, and then she looked around the room. She pulled down the bed, went back into her suitcase, grabbed a bottle of massage oil, and put it on the nightstand. Soon she heard Seth turn off the shower and opened the door. When Seth got out of the bathroom, he saw Rebecca standing in front of the window with her white robe on. The lights in the room were dimmed lighted with a little candle burning on the nightstand. Seth walked over to Rebecca and said, "Babe, what's going on?" Rebecca turned around and that's when Seth saw that Rebecca was wearing only a pair of white panties, under her robe. Seth reached out to touch Rebecca, but she stopped him and said, "Babe, I'm your doctor for tonight. I'm here to help you relax and take all your pain away". Seth smiled. He loved it when Rebecca got into role-playing, because she was always so serious, when it came to their love-making sessions. Rebecca told Seth to lay down on the bed, so she could begin his appointment. Seth did as he was told. He dropped the towel, which was around his waist, and laid down on his stomach. Rebecca smiled as she stood there, admiring his sexy body. "So, Mr. Rollins", Rebecca said in a sexy voice, as she crawled on the bed and took off the white robe. "Where do you feel the most pain?" Seth lifted his head off the pillow and played along with Rebecca. "Well Doctor.", he said as Rebecca let out a small chuckle. "Mr. Rollins, feel free to call me Rebecca, if you want".

"Ok, Rebecca. I feel a lot of pain in my shoulders and lower back". Rebecca looked at Seth with a worried look because she knew that he had trouble with his back. Rebecca said, "I think I know the best solution". Seth turned his head and said, you do?" Rebecca said, "Yes, it's one of my personal favorites". Seth smiled as Rebecca leaned down and kissed his lips. "I believe in personal massage, Mr. Rollins, and right now I have a very special one planned for you". Seth smiled, as Rebecca told him to relax and enjoy the treatment. She brushed her soft lips over his ear and onto his neck and back. Seth felt his penis swell a bit in anticipation, as he did what Rebecca said. Seth rested his head on his pillow and after a couple of minutes, Rebecca slipped off her panties and straddled him. Seth felt her soft thighs along his sides and her round bottom against his thighs. Her pubic hair tickled him a little and he could feel her pussy and labia press against his butt.

Rebecca poured some oil into her hands and started to rub his shoulders. Seth relaxed a little bit more and closed his eyes. Her soft and warm hands felt soothing and relaxing as they kneaded him. He let out a soft moan. Rebecca continued the sexy massage on his back and over his tattoo also stopping on each symbol and giving it a soft kiss on each one and giving his back long strokes and were alternating between his back and shoulders. After some time, she stopped, moved herself down Seth's body and sat on his thighs. Rebecca poured some more oil in her hands and started to give a sexy massage to his butt. Seth enjoyed every stroke of her hands, on his body, and it felt so good to just receive pleasure for once. Usually, it was Seth who took the lead when they were doing this type of fore-play to each other.

After a few minutes, Rebecca stretched out her body and laid down on top of Seth. Her thighs, calves and feet against his. Her hips and pussy were against his butt, her soft breasts pressed against his back and her lips placed a kiss on his cheek. He could feel the soft rounded pad that was her heavenly mound against him, as Rebecca ground her hips slightly into his butt. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and reveled in the sensation of their naked bodies close together. Rebecca felt a warmth and a slight tingle spread between her legs as she laid on Seth and moved her hips. She was becoming aroused; her pussy lips were swelling, and her vagina became wet and slippery as it prepared itself to receive Seth's penis. Seth felt his penis grow hard against the mattress and his heart beat quickened, as he thought about what was going to happen. Rebecca moved her right hand along Seth's side and under his hip reaching for his hard member. She took it in her hand and held it lovingly while her thumb stroked the head lightly. "Turn around", she said softly in his ear and then lifted herself off him.

Seth did as he was told and turned around on his back. His erect penis laid long and thick against his Abs. Rebecca straddled him again and sat down with her crotch just below Seth with her fuzzy mound touching the base of his penis. The tingle between her legs had become more insistent and she felt she needed some direct stimulation of her pleasure points soon. The feel of Seth hard penis against her mound felt very nice and she felt her juices spread all over her crotch. Seth closed his eyes again to just enjoy the wonderful sensations, as Rebecca lubed her hands with some more oil and started to stroke his chest. Very soon, he felt her hands move further down his stomach and brush lightly against his hardness as Rebecca stroked up and down his abs and chest. Rebecca could not hold off any longer. The desire for Seth's penis was burning between her legs and she longed to pleasure Seth, as much as possible. She drenched her hands in the oil, from the bottle, and reached down for his wonderful penis. She lovingly took it in her slippery hands and slowly stroked its full length up and down a few times.

Seth felt her take his penis in her warm, slippery hands and the slow strokes she gave him, made him moan from pleasure. He couldn't believe that with how many times they'd done the deed, she could still make his penis feel good. He kept his eyes closed and reveled in the wonderful sensations that spread from the swollen tip of his penis, along its length and in between his legs and around all his lower abdomen. Seth let out another moan and felt his hips involuntary thrust forward from the pleasure and drive his penis through Rebecca's slippery grip. "Mmmm. That feel so good", he said. "That's good, Mr. Rollins. Just enjoy!", Rebecca replied. Rebecca got more and more aroused when she saw his reactions from the pleasure, she was giving Seth's hard and large penis. She needed to feel that pleasurable penis between her legs. Her vagina was aching and needed to be filled by his wonderful love tool. Seth felt Rebecca angle his penis a little more upright and then a pleasurable sensation spread along his penis.

Rebecca had changed her grip around Seth's penis and pressed it against the pubic hair on her heavenly mound. She started with her mound against the base of it and as she held the penis in place, she moved her hips forward and let her vulva stroke along it up to the tip and back again. "Mmmm. That was nice", she thought as Seth's penis slid back and forth first over her fuzzy mound and then between her swollen and slippery labia and over her engorged and hard clitoris. As Seth opened his eyes, he got the most erotic and wonderful sight of his fiancée Rebecca. She was leaning forward a bit and was looking at his face with a beautiful smile. Her soft breasts, with their large and erect nipples, were swaying in front of his face in rhythm with her movements. Her slippery hands were holding his firm shaft against her crotch as she thrust her hips back and forth along his full length. The sight of Rebeca pleasuring herself with his tool (and of course bringing pleasure to him at the same time) was so arousing to Seth that he had to watch her. He could hear her breathing become labored and her beautiful smile was exchanged, for an expression of pleasure, as she started to breathe through her open mouth.

Her eyes were still locked at his and they expressed all the love for Seth and the pleasure she felt being with him in this way at this moment. He reached out and took her swaying breasts in his hands. He caressed and massaged them softly. The feel of her breasts never stopped to amaze him. Rebecca leaned further forward and pressed her breasts into Seth's hands as she felt his hands on her. She felt a wonderful, warm and fluttery sensation of the building orgasm start to spread inside her. She flexed her pubic muscle and pressed Seth's penis harder against her, as the force of her thrusting hips increased. She was so into the incredible pleasure, that she didn't notice what Seth was doing. Suddenly it felt like a lightning bolt shot through her body from her left nipple straight to her aroused clitoris, as her nipple was firmly stuck in a hot and very tight place. She realized eventually that it was Seth's mouth and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. She was so excited. Rebecca felt like her whole body was moving uncontrollably. She was moaning involuntary, as lightning bolts of pleasure shot back and forth through her body and the intense sensations centered between her legs.

She couldn't hold off any longer. She needed something else. She craved the sensation as her vagina was stretched to its limit and filled completely by Seth's wonderful penis. She needed it deep inside her right now. Rebecca leaned further forward and planted her open mouth firmly against Seth's and pushed her tongue deep into his. Their tongues had a crazy battle as they kissed very deep and passionate. Rebecca raised her hips a bit, angled Seth's penis straight up and sat down again. She was wide open and extremely wet and there was no resistance as she slid down on his thick penis. She took him in all the way to the base in one slow and fluid motion as a loud moan escaped her lips into Seth's mouth. Seth moaned as well as he finally felt his hard member sink deep into her vagina. Her soft and very wet vagina felt so hot as he entered her, that it felt like it burned his penis.

They continued to kiss as they enjoyed the wonderful sensation of being connected, as one. Seth felt Rebecca's high level of arousal in her urgent and deep kisses and that she was unable to stay still. Her hips were moving and constantly grinding her clitoris against his pubic hair, as his penis was buried deep inside her. Rebecca was headed for her orgasm now. She could feel it build up to a wonderful release for every thrust she made. She ground her crotch hard against Seth, but now and then raised her hips up and then down again to let his penis slide in and out of her as well. The friction from his movements inside her was also very pleasurable, but not as much as the stimulation on her clit. The combination, however, was awesome. Seth on the other hand, needed to slide in and out of her to get stimulated. So, she combined the two motions to force them both towards the peak. After a short while Seth groaned and thrust his hips up and forced his penis even deeper into her. Rebecca felt him hold her hips and press himself hard against her and then the familiar rhythmical twitches deep inside her as he forced his wonderful sperm deep into her in pulse after pulse. Seth could feel himself become more and more excited by the sight of Rebecca riding on top of him. Her breasts wobbling. Her face contorted in deep pleasure.

Her touches, kisses and especially the wonderful sensations in his penis as it slid around, in and out of Rebecca's wonderful vagina. He felt the tingle in his penis and his muscles in his midsection tighten as he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm a lot faster than he wanted, but all of it felt so good he was unable to stop. He usually let Rebecca have her orgasm first, and then he could concentrate fully on his own pleasure. But not to night. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He had barely finished the thought when he felt his hips involuntary thrust up to force his penis deeper. He grabbed Rebecca's hips and pressed her down on him hard to push his penis as deep into her as possible. The muscles in his groin contracted hard and rhythmically. The extreme pleasure as he felt as he emptied his hot, sticky, sweet sperm forcefully deep into the most beautiful woman on earth, also known as his fiancée, forced a long and loud groan from his throat. "Oh, Rebecca that was wonderful", Seth said as Rebecca leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

Seth rolled Rebecca off him and onto her back. She spread her legs wide and Seth let his hand caress her tummy on its way down between her legs. Her labia was extremely swollen, wide open and her clitoris was hard and standing out. His fingers slipped easily along her slit as she was extremely wet and slippery from their previous activity. He focused his slow and soft caresses on, along and around her clitoris. Rebecca immediately started to moan and thrust her hips in rhythm with his strokes. He leaned in and kissed her. She shot out her tongue deep into his mouth and he caressed it with his own. Then Seth pulled his mouth off hers and then kissed down her neck and lightly bit her neck "Oh, it feels so good and I am so close now. Please, go on! Don't stop!", Rebecca murmured between her moans and the kisses. "Good! Then just enjoy the wonderful sensations from Mr. Money in the Bank and orgasm for me. Please, cum for me!", Seth said lovingly and kissed his fiancée again.

"Mm. I will very soon!", Rebecca moaned as her body stiffened, her hips shot forward, her vaginal opening contracted, and her clitoris twitched under his fingers in about the same rhythm as his penis had done just a few minutes ago. "Thank you for the best message I've ever had, doctor", Seth said. Rebecca leaned down and said, "you're welcome", as she kissed his soft lips once more before she got off the bed. Seth watched as Rebecca got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Hey sweet cheeks", Seth called to Rebecca. Rebecca turned around and said, "Yes, Mr. Rollins?" "I was just thinking that maybe we should do this more often". Rebecca smiled and said. "Mr. Rollins, have you read the contract in the briefcase?" Seth smiled shyly and said he hadn't and that's when Rebecca smile and said, "Well, if you had, then you would know that there is a lot more of this, coming your way".

Seth smiled and got off the bed, He walked over to Rebecca and pushed her against the bathroom door. Rebecca kissed his lips and said, "I have to get a shower". Seth smiled and said, "OK, so why don't I give you a massage because I think I did read something where it said that my sexy doctor gets paid with a full body massage". Rebecca smiled as she watched Seth start the hot shower, for the both of them, as she shut the bathroom door.

~The End~


End file.
